My Deepest Feeling
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang berbahagia yang tengah menyaksikanmu berikrar janji untuk sehidup semati dengan seorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Warning : AU, masih ada typo. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1 : Family

My Deepest Feeling

Author : Shin Ayumi

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Tapi punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang berbahagia yang tengah menyaksikanmu berikrar janji untuk sehidup semati dengan seorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu.

Warning : Don't like don't read! AU, ada typo.

* * *

Suasana tenang dan damai menyelimuti atmosfer kediaman Uchiha sampai suara berdering yang berasal dari benda bernama telepon itu memecah keheningan kediaman ini.

 _Krrriiiiiinnggg… krrrriiinnggg…_

 _"Halo, dengan kediaman Uchiha. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"_

 _..._

 _"Ahh… Mebuki-san.. Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"_

 _..._

 _"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi kapan kalian akan kesini?"_

 _..._

 _"Minggu depan? Iya, aku mengerti."_

 _…_

 _"Pastikan dia juga datang yaa, aku ingin bertemu dengan calon menantuku yang cantik itu. Hehe.."_

 _…_

 _"Oke, sampai jumpa."_

"Mikoto, dengan siapa kau bicara tadi?" Tanya sang suami Fugaku.

"Dengan keluarga Haruno, katanya besok mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah kita."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita harus siap-siap besok. Lalu dimana Itachi dan Sasuke?"

"Tadi katanya mereka sedang pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Sasuke pergi jalan-jalan dan Itachi menemaninya."

"Oh… Kita bicarakan hal ini kalau mereka sudah pulang nanti."

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat dua orang lelaki tampan, keduanya memiliki mata onyx yang sama, warna rambut yang sama-sama di dominasi warna gelap sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang teduh sesekali mereka terlibat percakapan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Hmm… Apa benar biasa saja?"

"Hn."

"Apa disana tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ah kau ini! Tidak seru ah!"

"Cih, baka aniki." Kata Sasuke mendelikkan matanya ke arah sang kakak sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Itachi sang kakak melihat kelakuan menggemaskan dari Sasuke, meskipun adiknya sudah berumur 17 tahun tapi tetap saja bagi Itachi, Sasuke adalah adik kecilnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan walaupun Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan. Tak tahan melihat kelakuan sang adik, Itachi menaruh tangannya di atas kepala adiknya lalu mengacak acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Argh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau lucu sekali, Otouto."

"Hmph.." kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka namun tetap saja bisa membuat Itachi menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau cemburu jika aku menikah dengan Sakura nanti?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena… Ini sudah 2 tahun aku berpacaran dengannya dan aku hanya ingin tau apa jawabanmu lagipula tidak mungkin kan aku dan Sakura berpacaran selamanya. Suatu hari nanti kami pasti akan menikah."

Pertanyaan Itachi tadi sukses membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu diam tak berkutik, dia ingin menjawab tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu lalu Sasuke melamun untuk beberapa saat. Ditengah lamunannya, Sasuke membayangkan hal yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Itachi tadi.

Kakaknya? Menikah dengan Sakura? 'Gadis' masa lalunya?

 _Flashback (2 tahun yang lalu)_

 _._

 _._

 _Sesosok gadis bersurai pink tengah memperhatikan pemuda tampan berambut raven dari kejauhan, namun yang sedang diperhatikan tidak menyadarinya. Sakura, nama gadis pink itu mengigit bibir kecilnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memberanikan diri menghampiri pemuda tampan berambut raven itu._

" _A-ano… Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Ta-tapi jangan disini, kita bicara di tempat lain saja."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Sasuke mengerti bahwa Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi Sasuke membawanya ke tempat sepi yaitu di atap bangunan sekolah._

" _Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?"_

" _Eng.. Sudah sekian lama aku memperhatikanmu, sekian lama juga aku menaruh perhatianku padamu meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini, jadi kupikir aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya secara langsung kalau aku… a-aku.. Aku menyukaimu! Sasuke-kun, suki dayo!"_

 _(End of flashback)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei Sasuke?" kata Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke sehingga memecah lamunannya.

"Ah.. iya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tegar menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya tadi.

Sakit…

Itulah yang dia rasakan…

Kenapa dada nya terasa sakit? Apa Sasuke cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Sasuke sudah mencoba membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Awalnya dia pikir Itachi hanya akan berpacaran dengan Sakura, tetapi ternyata ceritanya menjadi lain.

Menikah?

Apa Itachi sungguh-sungguh?

Apakah Itachi benar-benar mencintai Sakura sampai-sampai Itachi sudah merasa siap untuk meminang si gadis pink yang pernah mengisi masa lalunya itu.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Benarkah? Lalu… jika suatu hari nanti pernikahanku dengan Sakura dilaksanakan kemudian aku berumah tangga dengannya.. apakah kau akan membenciku?"

"Tidak. Itu hak mu, terserah kau mau menikah dengan siapa. Dia hanya masa laluku."

"Arigatou nee, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak membalas, Itachi melihat ekspresi adiknya yang datar dan kosong. Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, besok kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita main ke taman hiburan yang baru dibuka di pusat kota Konoha itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Kau ini kan sudah dewasa masa masih suka bermain ke tempat permainan anak kecil itu."

"Ayolah Otouto~.."

"Tidak mau, kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan teman-temanmu saja? Masih ada Kisame, Yahiko, Deidara, dan Konan kan?"

"Tidak ah, aku kan ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan adik kesayanganku ini~.. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah kan? Sesekali pergilah main untuk menyegarkan pikiran." Kata Itachi merangkul Sasuke.

"Hh~.. Ya baiklah."

"Okay. Wah sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Lalu mereka berdua pun pulang bersama.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~"

"Okaerinasai."

"Itachi, Sasuke. Kalian dari mana saja?"

"Tadi kami dari taman konoha."

"Oh… Kalian berdua mandi dulu sana, sesudah itu kita makan malam. Oh iya sekalian ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan."

Itachi dan Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing, mereka menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih makanannya. Masakan Kaa-san enak sekali!" kata Itachi.

"Haha.. kau ini bisa saja. Oh iya, ayo kita ke ruang keluarga ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan."

.

.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tadi siang, ibu Sakura menelepon katanya minggu depan mereka akan datang ke rumah kita untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke yang awalnya duduk disamping kakaknya dengan tatapan malas dan tidak perduli, tiba-tiba merasa tercekat dengan tatapan yang sedikit membelalak. Tetapi sang bungsu Uchiha tetap mencoba menjaga tingkah lakunya.

"A-apa?! Benarkah itu, Kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Kaa-san bohong."

"Aku merasa ini… terlalu cepat."

"Terlalu cepat bagaimana? Bukankah kau dan Sakura sudah berpacaran 2 tahun? Tou-san rasa itu waktu yang cukup lama."

Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Mau ke kamar."

'Sasuke…' kata Itachi dalam hati.

Sasuke POV

Kaa-san mengumpulkan kami di ruang keluarga, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Setelah kami semua makan malam, lalu kami pun menuju ruang keluarga. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan malas mengikuti Itachi.

Aku duduk dengan posisi punggung bungkuk dengan tatapan sayu, pertanda bahwa aku sedang malas untuk melakukan apapun.

Tapi….

Sampai suatu ketika…

Aku mendengar sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuatku seperti tersengat listrik.

"Ibu Sakura menelepon katanya minggu depan mereka akan datang ke rumah kita untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Keluarga Sakura akan datang kesini? Aku yakin sekali mereka pasti akan bertanya kapan Itachi menikahi Sakura.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit lagi?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti…

Tidak rela?

Perasaanku tidak karuan, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Aku pergi ke kamarku, tempat dimana aku bisa diam tidak melakukan apapun sepuasnya. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri.

End of Sasuke's POV

.

.

.

Selama hampir 1 jam Sasuke hanya diam saja, duduk di sisi ranjang tidurnya tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bergumam…

"Cih! Bodoh!"

Kemudian Sasuke berdalih berdiri, mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di bawah kolong ranjang tidurnya. Tangannya berusaha meraih benda itu.

Dapat.

Sebuah buku diary yang menjadi teman curhat Sasuke selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini berada di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah pulpen dan sebuah kunci kecil untuk membuka buku diary nya. Sasuke lebih suka menulis tentang apapun yang dilaluinya daripada menceritakannya ke orang lain. Meskipun Sasuke memiliki sahabat bernama Naruto, dia masih suka berhati-hati dalam menceritakan apapun. Sifat introvert dari si bungsu Uchiha ini memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

 _._

 _._

 _12 Mei 2015_

 _Ayah dan Ibu mengajak kami untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting._

 _Ternyata dugaanku benar, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi dan Sakura. Kenapa aku merasa sakit tiap kali mendengar nama itu? Kenapa aku merasa kesal dan marah?_

 _Lucu sekali…_

 _Kenapa juga aku harus merasa seperti ini? Aku tidak berhak begini. Aku ingin membunuh perasaan ini, kalau bisa aku akan meminta kepada Kami-sama untuk menghapuskan perasaanku dan ingatanku atau aku ingin bisa melihat semua memori yang ada dipikiranku kemudian akan kupilih mana memori yang harus tetap ada dan mana yang harus dihilangkan. Perasaanku yang berkecamuk membuatku berpikir yang bukan-bukan._

 _Aku yakin sekali, keluarga Sakura akan datang kesini sekaligus membicarakan pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura._

 _Dan mungkin…_

 _Suatu hari…_

 _Jika hari itu benar-benar terjadi…_

 _Aku…_

 _Hanya bisa diam mendengar suka cita kedua belah pihak sambil menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam diriku ini. Orang yang masih kucintai berdiri disamping seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan itu bukan aku…_

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Moment

Keesokan harinya, sesuai janji Itachi mengajak adiknya untuk bermain di taman bermain. Sebelum masuk mereka membeli tiket.

"Eh tidak usah, biar aku yang bayar." Kata Itachi.

"Hn."

.

.

"Waahhh… Lihat itu banyak sekali wahana permainannya! Sasuke, kau mau mulai darimana dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Uchiha bersaudara itu memulai petualangannya dengan menaiki wahana kincir kemudian dilanjut dengan kora-kora. Pada saat menaiki kora-kora terlihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat, mungkin Itachi sengaja memacu adrenalin Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya menaiki wahana kora-kora yang super cepat itu.

Deg.. deg..

Deg.. deg..

Deg.. deg..

Sasuke POV

Sial! Baka aniki!

Dia malah menyuruhku bermain wahana seperti itu, sepertinya dia sengaja mengerjaiku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang setelah turun dari wahana itu.

Deg.. deg..

Deg.. deg..

Deg.. deg..

Saking kencangnya debaran jantungku, bisa dipastikan Itachi mendengarnya karena dia berdiri dekat denganku. Kemudian tawa nya pun pecah.

"Buahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"Apa yang lucu?!"

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali. Kau ketakutan yaa~?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggoda adiknya.

"Baka! Aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau kau tidak takut kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Hmph!" aku pun memalingkan wajahku.

Melihat tingkahku yang seperti itu, aniki ku yang bodoh ini langsung melakukan kebiasaannya. Yaitu mengacak acak rambutku.

"Argh! Singkirkan tanganmu itu!"

.

End of Sasuke POV

Setelah menaiki kincir dan kora-kora, Uchiha bersaudara itu duduk di bangku tempat khusus istirahat para pengunjung. Tak lama kemudian terlihat beberapa orang yang tidak asing dan memecah diamnya mereka berdua.

"Lho, bukankah itu teman-temanmu Sasuke?"

"Hn, iya."

Kemudian sesosok gadis bersurai pink pun terlihat diantara mereka berempat.

"Heeiii! Kalian berempat!"

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan segera menghampiri sumber suara.

"Wah, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke. Kalian ada disini juga?" kata pemuda berambut pirang yang notabene adalah teman dekat Sasuke.

"Iya, kebetulan ya kita ketemu disini. Kalian sengaja datang kesini?"

"Iya Itachi-nii, kami berempat memang sengaja datang main kesini. Tadinya kami mau mengajak Sasuke tapi katanya dia ada acara, eh ternyata acaranya main kesini juga. Hehe.."

.

.

Itachi bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan segera menghampirinya. Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung menggoda mereka berdua.

"Ciee.. Yang ketemu pacarnya! Kalian memang jodoh yaa.." kata Ino menggoda Itachi dan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya sedikit malu juga.

Sasuke POV

Kami-sama…

Kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan mereka? Aku kira Sakura tidak ikut kesini. Aku melihat Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan memegang tangannya. Sekali lagi aku merasakan sakit yang bersumber dari dadaku, entah kenapa seluruh tenaga ku terkumpul di area tanganku. Rasanya aku ingin mendorong dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa memendam ini dalam hati.

"Karena sudah bertemu disini bagaimana kalau kita main bersama?" ajak Itachi.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi sebelum kita main bagaimana kalau kita isi tenaga dulu?" kata Naruto.

"Ahh kau ini! Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan ramen? Memangnya kau belum kenyang?"

"Hehehe… Tiba-tiba saja aku lapar lagi Sakura-chan."

"Haha… baiklah ayo kita ke foodcourt."

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyebalkan untukku.

End of Sasuke POV

.

.

Lalu mereka berenam makan di foodcourt, semuanya terlihat asik menyantap makanannya sesekali mereka tertawa karena tingkah konyol Naruto si moodbooster. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, terlihat dari tadi dia hanya diam saja sambil mengaduk aduk minumannya.

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Otouto, bergembiralah hari ini kan kita sedang main. Masa kau cemberut saja dari tadi." Kata Itachi mencoba menghibur adiknya.

'Mana bisa aku gembira sementara kau dan Sakura bermesraan seperti itu.'

.

.

Emosi, kesal, dan marah…

Hal itulah yang sedang menyelimuti perasaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Beberapa kali Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"Itachi-kun, aku ingin es krim."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan ku pesankan untukmu."

.

"Pelayan! Aku pesan ice cream sundae nya satu."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu."

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan datang.

"Buka mulutmu, aaa."

"Itachi-kun, aku kan bisa makan sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin menyuapi mu."

"Err.. baiklah."

Itachi menyuapi es krim itu pada Sakura sampai es krim itu habis.

"Aku mau keluar dulu."

"Kau mau kemana teme?"

"Mencari udara, disini panas."

.

Sasuke merasa atmosfer tadi sangat tidak enak untuknya dan dia merasa canggung, lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, yang dia cari sekarang adalah tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Sasuke menemukan tempat yang penuh dengan pohon dan semak, merasa penasaran dia terus menelusuri semak itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan padang rumput hijau tak berpenghuni. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput itu.

Selama disana yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong, membayangkan kejadian apa saja yang baru terjadi antara Itachi dan Sakura. Pikirannya yang berkecamuk sukses mengantarkannya pada dunia tiga dimensi yang saat ini sedang dihuninya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, giginya menggeretak.

"Sial!"

Terus menerus menahan emosi membuat Sasuke lelah, ditambah lagi daritadi dia hanya jalan-jalan saja membuatnya merasa ngantuk dan tertidur di tempat hamparan rumput itu.

 _Dddrrrttt…. Ddrrrrrtttt…. Dddrrrrtttt… (Ponsel Sasuke bergetar)_

Getaran yang dihasilkan dari ponselnya membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Dilihatnya ponsel itu.

 _Itachi is calling you._

"Halo?"

 _"Sasuke, kau dimana? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."_

"Tenang saja, aku hanya berada di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari taman bermain itu. Apa Sakura dan yang lainnya masih ada?"

 _"Mereka sudah pulang karena ini sudah sore. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir padamu, ku kira kau hilang."_

"Baka aniki! Memangnya aku anak kecil apa?!"

 _"Hehe… Kau dimana sekarang? Biar aku jemput."_

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang kesana, kau tunggu aku di pintu keluar."

 _"Oke."_

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tersadar bahwa dia ketiduran di tempat ini dengan waktu yang cukup lama sampai langit pun berubah menjadi oranye. Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu menuju pintu keluar menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Baka! Kau ini dari mana saja?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ini sudah sore, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

(skip time)

 _Semingggu kemudian._

"Kaa-san aku berangkat!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Lho, Sasuke mana?"

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan tadi."

"Oh begitu…"

.

.

.

Di sekolah bernama Konoha Gakuen, tepatnya kelas 12-1 terlihat pemuda raven sedang duduk malas menatap ke arah jendela kelas. Guru mereka sedang ada rapat jadi kelas dibiarkan saja bebas, ada yang sedang tidur, bergosip, dandan bahkan sampai main game pun ada. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apapun. Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja secara otomatis membuat perhatian Naruto beralih padanya. Naruto yang sedang asik bercanda melirik ke arah Sasuke. Khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Teme, aku tau sih kau memang pendiam tapi ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hn."

"Atau kau sedang apa masalah?"

"Hn."

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Hn."

"Aarrgghh… Dari tadi hn, hn, hn saja! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud 'hn' mu itu!"

"Urusai! Kau ini berisik sekali!"bentak Sasuke kemudian langsung pergi.

'Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini si teme sensi banget?'

.

.

Merasa pusing dengan kegaduhan di kelas, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Langkah kakinya terus saja menaiki tangga itu, ya benar.. Sasuke menuju tempat favoritnya yaitu atap gedung sekolah. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan berpikir jernih, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu keluh kesahnya.

 _Flashback…_

 _Ting… Tong…_

" _Fugaku, mereka datang!"_

" _Ah, benarkah?"_

 _Fugaku dan Mikoto segera bersiap-siap menyambut tamu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu, Itachi pun segera merapihkan bajunya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga._

" _Ah~.. Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san, dan tak lupa juga calon menantuku Sakura Haruno."_

" _Selamat malam bibi." Kata Sakura dengan nada ramah._

" _Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Silahkan masuk."_

 _Ketiga keluarga Haruno memasuki kediaman Uchiha, mereka semua memasuki ruang keluarga Uchiha dan terlihat Itachi sudah menunggu disana._

" _Silahkan…" kata Mikoto sambil menyuguhkan minuman dan makanan untuk tamunya._

" _Aduhh.. Maaf merepotkan."_

" _Tidak apa-apa kok, jangan sungkan."_

 _Keluarga Haruno dan Keluarga Uchiha (minus Sasuke) duduk berhadapan, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan._

" _Kurasa kalian sudah tahu maksud kedatangan kami kesini, yaitu membicarakan kelangsungan hubungan Itachi dan Sakura."_

" _Iya, mengingat Itachi dan Sakura sudah berpacaran sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk melanjutkan hubungan sepasang kekasih ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi."kata Kizashi._

" _Ah.. Apakah maksudnya anda ingin Itachi dan Sakura menikah secepatnya?" kata Fugaku._

" _Iya.. Itu benar, menurutku keputusan itu tepat karena mengingat Itachi dan Sakura sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka berdua pun sudah merasa cocok jadi apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" kata Mebuki._

" _Maaf, sebelumnya kukira kedatangan kalian kesini hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung dan saling mengenal keluarga kedua pihak bukannya membicarakan tentang pernikahan." Kata Fugaku yang sebenarnya agak terkejut._

" _Kalau begitu maaf jika pembicaraan ini terkesan mendadak."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku setuju jika Itachi dan Sakura segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi sebelumnya kita tanya dulu yang bersangkutan, bagaimana Itachi? Apa kau setuju dan siap untuk menikahi Sakura?"_

" _Iya, aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Itachi._

" _Iya, aku bersedia."_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bersedia…_

 _Aku bersedia…_

 _Aku bersedia…_

 _Kata-kata itu seolah dengan mudahnya memasuki pikiran dan relung hati Sasuke. Memang dari tadi Sasuke sengaja tidak mengikuti pertemuan kedua keluarga itu dan Sasuke hanya diam berdiri di samping ruang keluarga._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke POV_

 _Dugaanku benar…_

 _Mereka sedang merencanakan pernikahan. Mereka terlihat bahagia, terlihat nii-san dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah yang berseri, seperti serasa terlahir kembali mungkin. Sedangkan aku? Seperti manusia yang sedang dibunuh secara perlahan, aku memang hidup tapi aku merasa jiwaku sudah mati._

 _.._

" _Lalu kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?"_

" _Aku merasa tidak enak jika memutuskan sepihak jadi biar Itachi dan Sakura saja yang menentukan."_

 _"Aku akan menikahi Sakura kalau Sakura sudah lulus SMA. Tapi terserah Sakura juga, kalau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dulu juga tidak apa-apa atau kalau ingin menikah sesudah lulus kuliah juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menunggu kalau Sakura sudah siap." jelas Itachi._

 _"Kurasa tidak perlu menungguku sampai lulus kuliah segala, setelah lulus SMA pun aku siap untuk menikah. Rencananya aku juga ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang perguruan tinggi, tapi aku ingin berusaha mengimbangi urusan rumah tangga dan karirku."_

 _Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan itu merasa terkejut._

 _'A-apa?! Dia siap menikah sesudah lulus SMA? Yang benar saja. Apa dia benar-benar bisa mengimbangi rumah tangga dan karir nya secara bersamaan?' kata Sasuke dalam hati._

 _"Apa benar kamu sudah siap?" tanya Mebuki mencoba meyakinkan putri tunggalnya._

 _"Iya Kaa-san. Alasan aku berkata seperti ini adalah karena aku tidak ingin terlambat menikah hingga akhirnya menikah di usia tua."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Itachi?"_

 _"Perkataan Sakura ada benarnya juga, saat ini aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan aku ingin ketika aku sudah lulus kuliah ada seorang gadis yang sudah siap menjadi pendamping hidupku. Jadi aku akan menikahi Sakura jika dia sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi, tepatnya Juli tahun depan. Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?"_

 _"Iya, aku setuju."_

 _Tahun depan ya.. Kurasa itu artinya tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir dimana aku bisa bebas melihatmu, tahun depan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi karena kau sudah sah menjadi miliknya._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 : Day by Day

Sang surya sudah menenggelamkan dirinya dan kini mulailah tugas sang rembulan untuk menyinari pergantian waktu ini. Di malam yang tenang ini terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang makan malam, sang kepala keluarga bertanya kepada putra bungsunya.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah lulus SMA nanti kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Kenapa belum Otouto? Kau kan pintar, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kampus tempatku berkuliah saja?" kata Itachi.

"Iya benar, Konoha University adalah universitas terbaik menurut Tou-san."

"Aku masih belum tau, tapi akan kupikirkan baik-baik pendapat kalian."

"Baiklah.."

"Aku sudah selesai.." kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

"Cepat sekali."

"Mungkin dia kelaparan."

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang kemudian berpikir. Benar juga, aku sudah kelas 3 SMA sudah saatnya memikirkan kemana aku harus melangkah selanjutnya.

Konoha University?

 _3 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Sasuke-kun, kalau sudah lulus SMA mau kuliah dimana?"_

 _"Entahlah, belum terpikirkan."_

 _"Hmm.. Kalau aku ingin masuk ke Konoha University."_

Aku pun terhenyak dan teringat sesuatu.

Sakura...

Dia juga ingin masuk ke kampus itu. Tidak.. Tidak! Aku tidak mau satu kampus dengannya.

Aku...

Aku ingin pergi dari kehidupannya, aku ingin melupakannya. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa melupakannya kalau aku masih ada di ruang lingkup kehidupannya. Aku harus pergi. Ya... Pergi... Sejauh mungkin.

Aku menyalakan komputerku, membuka koneksi internet kemudian mulai berselancar di dunia maya dan mencari informasi tentang kampus yang sama bagusnya dengan Konoha dan tentu saja melihat program studi yang menjadi keinginanku serta prospek ke depannya.

Gotcha!

Suna University

Universitas terbaik sesudah Konoha. Aku melihat program studi apa saja yang ada disana, berharap prodi yang kuinginkan ada disana juga.

Program Studi Fisika, Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam.

Aku memang suka dengan ilmu eksakta, dari dulu aku memang ingin masuk ke prodi Fisika. Sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan do'aku. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana.

End of Sasuke POV

.

.

Pada kesempatan lain Sasuke mencoba berbicara dengan orang tuanya tentang jalan apa yang akan dipilih selanjutnya.

"Apa? Suna University? Kenapa kau ingin kuliah disana? Itu kan jauh sekali."

"Karena disana ada program studi yang sudah lama aku idamkan. Aku akan mengambil program studi Fisika."

"Kalau kau ingin kuliah di prodi yang berbau eksakta kenapa tidak di Konoha saja? Selain dekat dengan rumah, akreditasinya juga yang terbaik."

"Tou-san, ini bukan masalah akreditasi tapi ini tentang _passion_ ku. Aku ingin mencari suasana baru lagipula Suna juga tidak kalah bagus dengan Konoha."

"Kau ini selalu saja melawan! Tidak pernah menuruti apa kata orang tua!" kata Fugaku yang mulai emosi.

"Fugaku... Tolong dengarkan penjelasan Sasuke." kata sang istri sambil memegang pundak suaminya.

"Hah~.."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ingin kuliah di Suna? Kenapa tidak di Konoha saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru, aku ingin mengetahui dunia luar. Kalau terus menerus di Konoha bagaimana aku bisa melihat perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dari sisi lain? Selain itu aku juga ingin belajar mandiri. Aku tidak ingin ketergantungan oleh kalian."

Penjelasan Sasuke akhirnya sukses meluluhkan kedua hati orang tuanya. Fugaku yang tadinya merasa kesal dan jengkel, akhirnya merasa tersentuh oleh ucapan anak bungsunya tadi. Akhirnya dia mengerti, bahwa putra bungsunya ini ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri.

Setelah saling menatap beberapa saat, akhirnya Fugaku dan Mikoto mengizinkan putra bungsunya ini.

"Arigatou Tou-san Kaa-san."

.

.

Skip time

Satu tahun pun berlalu, hari ini murid kelas 12 Konoha Gakuen sedang merayakan hari kelulusan mereka, semua orang tua murid pun datang. Sasuke berhasil lulus dari Konoha Gakuen dengan nilai sempurna. Hal itu mengantarkannya pada Universitas yang dia inginkan, Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot belajar lagi seperti yang lainnya. Dia berhasil masuk dan diterima di Suna University lewat jalur prestasi dan tanpa tes. Sebenarnya banyak Universitas yang menghampiri dan menawarkan kepada Sasuke untuk masuk dan menjadi mahasiswa disana dengan iming-iming tanpa tes, tapi tetap saja pilihan Sasuke tetap di kota Suna.

Setelah menerima penghargaan sebagai murid teladan, Sasuke turun dari mimbar dan menghampiri keluarganya. Mikoto menangis terharu, Fugaku tak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bangga. Bagaimana tidak? Putra sulungnya telah berhasil membuat keluarganya bangga dan membawa nama baik Uchiha. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, bertepuk tangan sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Sasuke selamat ya, kami sangat bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san Tou-san."

.

.

"Wahh teme, kudengar kau baru saja didatangi beberapa pihak universitas untuk menjadi mahasiswa di kampus mereka ya? Beruntung sekali kau, sedangkan aku harus mengejar target untuk mendapatkan kampus yang ku mau. Eh tapi dari sekian banyak universitas yang ditawarkan kau sudah pasti masuk ke Konoha University, ya kan teme?" kata sahabat pirangnya sok tahu.

"Tidak."

"Eh, apa?"

"Aku tidak memilih Konoha University."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru."

"Berarti kau kuliah hanya ingin merasakan suasananya dong? Bukan untuk menuntut ilmu."

"Bukan begitu dobe!"

"Lalu apa? Apa ada hal lain yang membuatmu ingin kuliah disana?"

'Hal... lain?'

"Aku hanya... ingin menjadi lebih mandiri saja, kalau aku kuliah disini aku pasti akan merepotkan kedua orangtua ku."

"Hmm begitu ya? Bagus pemikiranmu itu. Hei, kalau kau sudah kuliah di Suna jangan lupakan aku ya! Jangan lupakan orang-orang Konoha juga. Hehe.."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sementara itu disisi lain, terlihat sekumpulan murid yang sedang mengerumuni Sakura. Tanpa sengaja Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura, kudengar keluargamu sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha ya?"

"Ciee Sakura, kudengar rencananya kau akan menikah dengan Itachi Uchiha yaa?"

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"

"Eh kalau kau dan Itachi-senpai akan menikah jangan lupa undang kami ya.."

Sakura terus saja dibanjiri pertanyaan disertai godaan dari teman-temannya, kelas 12-1 mendadak heboh dengan berita Sakura yang berencana akan menikah dengan Itachi. Padahal Sakura hanya bercerita pada Ino saja, tapi yang namanya Ino tetap saja akan keceplosan sehingga pada akhirnya orang lain pun tahu.

"E-eh? A-ano itu.."

"Ciee Sakura, kau akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha kalau begitu."

"Sakura, beritahu kami kapan kalian menikah?" tanya sang gadis berambut cepol yang sangat penasaran.

"Rencananya kami akan menikah bulan Juli, untuk tanggal nanti saja yaa pokoknya pasti kalian semua akan ku undang."

"Oke deh!"

'Dasar! Pasti ini ulah Ino.'

"Hei teme, apa benar Sakura akan menikah dengan kakakmu?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"..."

"Lalu apa kau-"

"Naruto, tolong jangan bicara hal itu lagi." kata Sasuke dengan deathglare nya yang sukses membuat Naruto bergidik.

Hari ini seharusnya merupakan hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sasuke, tapi rasa kebahagiaan itu sirna seketika karena disebabkan oleh 1 hal yang membuat mood Uchiha bungsu itu rusak. Memang benar tadi teman-temannya memberi selamat pada Sasuke, tapi perhatian mereka seolah langsung berpindah haluan ketika mendengar berita tentang Sakura yang akan menikah dengan kakaknya. Dan Sasuke benci itu!

Oh iya dia hampir lupa...

Hari ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Juni.

 ** _"Aku akan menikahi Sakura jika Sakura sudah lulus SMA nanti."_**

 ** _"Mungkin sekitar bulan Juli."_**

Sasuke lupa kalau sebentar lagi adalah hari pernikahan kakaknya dengan Sakura. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah dia sanggup menghadiri acara pernikahan itu sampai selesai atau tidak.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 : Complicated

Memasuki bulan Juni merupakan tanda-tanda bahwa keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno harus segera bersiap-siap karena mereka akan menikahkan anaknya yang sudah memadu kasih selama 4 tahun. Keluarga Haruno pun semakin sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, tak lain dan tak bukan mereka membicarakan tentang persiapan pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura. Kedua keluarga itu sedang berdiskusi di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Untuk masalah konsep pernikahan, aku tidak ingin banyak mengatur karena aku yakin Itachi dan Sakura bisa merencanakan dan memilih sendiri." kata Mikoto.

"Iya, biarkan saja mereka yang menentukan. Jadi sudah sejauh mana perencanaan kalian?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku sudah menentukan warna untuk konsep pernikahan kami, sudah diputuskan kami akan menggunakan warna putih." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah mendesain undangannya." kata Itachi.

"Lalu untuk konsumsi para tamu undangan bagaimana?"

"Kami sedang merencanakannya."

"Oh begitu, kalau kalian butuh bantuan bilang saja. Kebetulan Kaa-san punya teman pengusaha di bidang katering." kata Mikoto.

"Baiklah."

Di sisi lain Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu, dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pernikahan kakaknya, dia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Sesekali terdengar suara tertawa dari balik pintu itu. Oh lihatlah! Betapa bahagianya mereka.

Bagi Sasuke suara tertawa bahagia itu lebih terdengar seperti ejekan untuknya. Suara tertawa mereka terngiang dipikirannya, betapa sakit hatinya! Ingin sekali rasanya dia mendobrak pintu itu dan disaat itu juga berteriak 'KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH!'. Tapi ayolah, itu tidak mungkin! Merasa muak, Sasuke pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

Bulan Juni sudah berlalu, hari yang ditunggu pun semakin tiba. Itachi dan Sakura semakin sibuk dengan rencana pernikahan mereka, mempersiapkan dan memastikan bahwa segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk hari pernikahan mereka sudah siap.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memesan gaun pengantinmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah, oh iya aku juga sudah memesan tuxedo untukmu lho. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita datang langsung ke tokonya?"

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gedungnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memesannya dari jauh hari. Kebetulan tanggal 18 Juli gedungnya sedang kosong dan kita bisa menyewanya."

"Wah bagus kalau begitu! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menikah denganmu."

"Ahaha.. aku juga."

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi juga ulang tahun Sasuke? Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya karena sebentar lagi pernikahan kita, aku merasa semua orang jadi mengabaikannya terutama ayah dan ibumu, mereka jadi lebih sering memperhatikan kita daripada Sasuke."

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke nanti." kata Itachi.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang merebahkan dirinya di taman tersembunyi di Konoha, tempat yang biasa ia dan Itachi kunjungi.

Sasuke POV

Aku merebahkan diriku di hamparan padang rumput, membiarkan diriku sendiri terhanyut ke dalam angin yang berhembus di siang hari. Aku membuka mataku dengan sayu, menatap langit biru yang cerah dibawah rindangnya pohon. Dan lagi-lagi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ada di rumah, aku lebih sering keluar pergi ke tempat yang sepi atau menginap di rumah Naruto. Tiap kali Tou-san atau Kaa-san bertanya aku pasti akan memberi alibi kalau aku ingin berlibur atau keluar rumah sekedar menjernihkan pikiran karena aku ingin istirahat dari kegiatan yang berbau akademik. Lagipula percuma saja jika aku berada di rumah, toh mereka tidak memperdulikan aku. Mereka hanya fokus pada Itachi dan Sakura saja. Mereka juga lupa kalau sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku.

Lagi-lagi aku ketiduran di tempat ini, entah sudah berapa kali aku tertidur disini sampai sore. Aku segera beranjak pergi menuju rumah Naruto. Ini merupakan hari keempat aku menginap di rumahnya. Awalnya bibi Kushina dan paman Minato heran kenapa aku malah menginap di rumah mereka sementara keluargaku sedang berbahagia, aku memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal supaya mereka mengerti. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak keberatan jika aku lama-lama menginap disini, hanya saja aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina.

"Hei teme, bukannya aku mengusirmu ya. Sebenarnya kenapa kau malah menginap dirumahku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang malas berada di rumah saja."

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau malas sampai berhari-hari, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa kau ada masalah? Ayolah ceritakan saja."

Dengan terpaksa aku berbohong pada Naruto untuk menutupi kecurigaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal dengan mereka."

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Mereka melupakan salah satu hari penting di bulan ini."

"Hmm.. hari penting.. hari penting.. Oh iya! Aku tahu!" kata Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku dobe!"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu teme! Kau kesal karena mereka lupa sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu ya?"

"Hn."

"Oh jadi begitu... Memang menyebalkan sih ketika diabaikan, tapi kau tidak boleh terus-terusan begini. Biar bagaimanapun sebentar lagi kan kakakmu menikah. Dan aku tahu rasanya berat ketika orang yang pernah mengisi masa lalumu akan menjadi milik orang lain."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura? Kau membencinya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang." kata Sasuke bergumam dengan tatapan kosong.

End of Sasuke POV

.

.

Sebagai orang yang paling mengerti Sasuke, Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam dari mata onyx sahabatnya itu. Selama dia menginap di rumah Naruto, yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah tidur dikamarnya, makan, setelah itu Sasuke akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ketika Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, Sasuke pasti menolak.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, dia merasa tidak enak jika menginap terlalu lama di rumah Naruto.

"Kau mau pulang teme?"

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke melihat sebuah benda terbungkus plastik yang berada di genggaman Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err.. Ini undangan pernikahan kakakmu. Tadi ada tukang pos yang mengantarkannya kesini."

"Oh."

"Naruto, terima kasih ya. Maaf merepotkan."

"E-eh? I-iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan pindah ke Suna kan? Anggap saja ini adalah saat-saat terakhir kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hehehe.." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis.

"Ano.. Sasuke?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan kakakmu?"

"Mungkin iya."

"Hmm.."

"Orang tuamu mana? Aku mau pamit."

"Mereka sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Arigatou Naruto" kata Sasuke pamit.

"Do itte! Hati-hati ya teme!"

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Wah wah wah lihat siapa yang baru datang! Kau kemana saja Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku habis menginap di rumah Naruto."

"Sampai berhari hari? Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan disana, hah?! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk mengurusi pernikahan kakakmu? Harusnya kau membantu juga!" kata Mikoto yang kesal dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Maaf Kaa-san..." kata Sasuke lirih.

Mikoto yang tadinya merasa kesal entah mengapa merasakan sensasi aneh ketika mendengar suara permintaan maaf Sasuke itu. Nada bicaranya, ekspresi wajahnya dan tatapan matanya terasa berbeda. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto tahu bahwa putra bungsunya memang berwatak dingin dan pendiam. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Mikoto merasa ada yang salah dari anak bungsunya itu. Membuatnya jadi khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun... kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"..."

"Maaf tadi Kaa-san membentakmu, kau baik-baik saja?"

'Tidak Kaa-san, aku sakit!'

"Apa kau lapar, Sasuke-kun? Kaa-san buatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu ya?"

'Tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit hingga membuatku kenyang.'

"Sasuke-kun!" kata Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke hingga memecah lamunannya.

"Eh, iya?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang lelah saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Baiklah, ganti bajumu yang kau pakai itu sudah kotor."

"Hn."

(skip time)

.

.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura dilaksanakan, tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Sasuke. Semuanya sama saja, bahkan menurut Sasuke semakin memburuk. Sudah seminggu hingga sehari menjelang pernikahan, Itachi tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tiap kali Itachi di rumah Sasuke selalu tidak ada dan sebaliknya Sasuke akan pulang jika di rumah tidak ada Itachi dan Sakura.

"Itachi-kun, kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa! Aku sibuk sekali sampai-sampai melupakan adikku. Sekarang dia dimana ya?"

"Coba kau telepon _._ "

Itachi mencoba menelepon Sasuke.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Aneh sekali, kemana dia?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke dimana? Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya." kata Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Terakhir kali dia pulang 2 hari yang lalu dan kemarin Sasuke dijemput Naruto katanya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, sepertinya akan pergi menginap."

"Dimana?"

"Kaa-san juga tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang. Kaa-san coba menelepon tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Aduhh... Kemana sih dia?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Teme, kenapa kau malah mengajakku berkemah?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja."

"Kau sudah mengatakan alasan yang sama 3 kali dan aku yakin ada maksud tertentu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke sudahlah! Sampai kapan kau begini terus? Seharusnya sekarang kau ada di rumah membantu keluargamu mengurusi pernikahan kakakmu, aku tahu rasanya berat bagimu kehilangan orang yang dicintai."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

"Cemburu... Itu yang sedang kau rasakan kan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, akhirnya dia bersuara.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." kata Sasuke yang mencoba untuk terus mengelak.

"Sebenarnya memang itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Masalahnya bukan hanya sekedar cemburu saja!"

"Sasuke..." kata Naruto lirih.

"Perasaan yang sedang kurasakan ini... percuma saja jika aku menceritakannya pada orang lain! Karena mereka tidak akan mengerti!" bentak Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang dilanda amarah membuat Naruto mengerti dan tidak ingin membalas perkataannya, jika Naruto membalas perkataannya hal itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin naik darah. Naruto mengalah dan memutuskan untuk diam sampai Sasuke reda.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession and Marriage

Chapter 5 : Confession and Marriage

Hari sudah semakin sore, akhirnya Naruto berhasil membujuk Sasuke supaya mau datang ke acara pernikahan kakaknya.

"Tadaima!"

"Sasuke, kau darimana saja?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Aku habis pulang berlibur dengan teman."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Naruto."

Untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap dan terdiam sejenak. Onyx bertemu emerald sudah lama mereka tidak bertatap wajah sedalam ini.

"Emm.. kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau pasti lelah, kurasa berendam di air panas bagus untuk merilekskan tubuhmu."

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau simpan saja perhatianmu untuk kakakku. Fokuslah untuk hari esok." kata Sasuke yang langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lelah, dia melemparkan tas kemahnya ke sembarang tempat. Sungguh saat ini dia hanya ingin tidur. Dia bahkan tidak mengganti bajunya, tidak memperdulikan sms dan telepon yang masuk dari orang tua dan kakaknya yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Itachi POV

Aku bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berada di sebuah gedung yang akan menjadi saksi tentang hari bersejarahku besok, Sakura sengaja tidak ikut dan tetap di rumah bukannya tanpa alasan. Aku ingin membiarkan Sakura bicara pada Sasuke. Kuharap Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ditutupinya dan juga yang membuatnya terkesan menjauh. Aku harap Sasuke sudah pulang, aku ingin dia datang di acara pernikahanku besok.

Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak, aku mencoba menelepon Sakura.

 _"Halo, Itachi-kun?"_

 _"Sakura, apa Sasuke sudah pulang?"_

 _"Iya, dia baru saja pulang."_

 _"Apa kalian sudah bicara?"_

 _"Iya, sudah."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana?"_

 _"Dia terlihat sangat lelah tadi, dia tidak berkata apapun yang berarti, bahkan dia bersikap acuh."_

 _"Oh begitu..."_

 _"Kau masih di gedung?"_

 _"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang."_

 _"Baiklah, hati-hati."_

 _klik.. (Sakura menutup teleponnya)_

 _._

 _._

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana putra sulung Uchiha dan putri tunggal Haruno akan melaksanakan acara sakral. Sejak jam 5 pagi Itachi dan Sakura sudah dijemput oleh keluarga masing-masing, Sakura pergi ke salon untuk mempersiapkan diri tampil sempurna di depan umum khususnya di depan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Sedangkan Itachi juga sedang mempersiapkan diri agar bisa tampil sempurna di depan wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan, nak!" kata Mikoto.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya Kaa-san, Sasuke dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sudah berangkat ke gedung pernikahan, dia juga sedang membantu mengurusi tamu yang akan datang nanti. Jangan khawatir nanti juga kalian akan bertemu."

Sasuke POV

Aku sudah bersiap sejak tadi pagi bahkan sebelum para tamu datang. Kalau bukan karena Tou-san yang menyuruhku untuk membantu mengurusi tamu undangan tentu saja aku tidak akan mau. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku melakukan ini. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengacak acak tempat ini, menghancurkan semuanya hingga tak tersisa satupun. Sudahlah itu tidak mungkin.

Aku lihat para tamu undangan sudah datang, keluarga besar Uchiha dan Haruno berdatangan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan selamat kepada Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Aniki.

Kami-sama tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk tetap bisa berada disini sampai acara ini selesai.

Semua tamu undangan sudah berkumpul dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku memilih duduk di bangku pertengahan, terpisah oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku melihat Itachi-nii yang berdiri di altar gereja bersama dengan seorang pendeta, wajahnya memancarkan aura yang sangat bahagia menungggu kedatangan sang mempelai wanita yang tak lain adalah dia. Sakura Haruno.

Terlihat dari depan gereja sebuah mobil hitam datang dan turunlah sesosok gadis bersurai pink memakai gaun putih panjang, kepalanya bermahkotakan perhiasan kecil dan tudung putih membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan anggun. Sakura diiringi ayahnya memasuki gereja, mengantarnya kepada mempelai pria.

Dan inilah saatnya...

"Pada hari ini, kita semua hadir di tempat yang indah ini untuk menyaksikan acara pernikahan. Acara yang bersifat suci dan mengikat 2 manusia dalam 1 ikatan, yaitu ikatan cinta. Itachi Uchiha bersediakah anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" sang Pendeta bertanya.

"Saya bersedia." Itachi menjawab.

"Sakura Haruno bersediakah anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" sang Pendeta bertanya lagi.

"Saya bersedia." Sakura menjawab.

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda?"

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

Akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura saling memasangkan cincin.

Adegan tukar cincin ini terlihat seperti slow motion, aku menatap apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku.

Sakit!

Kenapa dadaku sangat sakit?

Sakitnya menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Kami-sama kuatkan aku... Tolong kuatkan aku... Aku menahan ini semua.

End of Sasuke POV

Setelah ikrar janji suci dan tukar cincin, pasangan pengantin itu pun turun dari mimbar. Semua orang menghampiri pengantin baru dan mengucapkan selamat. Pesta pun dimulai. Suasana yang penuh suka cita mendominasi tempat itu. Terlihat keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno saling bercengkrama, teman-teman dan sahabat dari Itachi dan Sakura pun datang memberi ucapan selamat.

"Sakura-chan, selamat yaa! Aku tidak percaya kau sudah menikah dan mendahuluiku." kata Ino.

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah."

"Hei Itachi! Selamat ya!" kata salah seorang teman Itachi berambut kuning kuncir satu.

"Deidara! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Baka! Tentu saja aku datang, aku jauh-jauh dari Iwa hanya untuk menemuimu!"

"Hehe.."

"Itachi selamat ya."

"Terima kasih, Konan. Kapan kau akan menyusul dengan Yahiko?"

"Ahaha.. mungkin nanti."

Itachi terlarut dalam kesenangannya sampai dia lupa tentang Sasuke. Apakah dia datang?

Sasuke POV

Disinilah aku..

Berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang bahagia atas pernikahanmu. Aku merasa seperti tenggelam dalam euforia mereka. Karena merasa tidak ada yang menggubris, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku melangkah dengan pelan, berharap tidak ada orang yang menyadari kepergianku. Yang ingin kucari sekarang adalah tempat yang sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman tersembunyi di Konoha.

Setelah sampai aku menyenderkan punggungku dibawah pohon rindang, aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tidak bisa! Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku lagi. Memori dulu yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan dia seolah seperti kaset yang terputar secara otomatis.

 _Flash back_

 _12 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Nii-chan, temani aku main."_

 _"Baiklah Sasuke."_

 _"Nii-chan!"_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Gendong."_

 _"Sasuke, ayo makan dulu." kata Mikoto._

 _"Tidak mau! Cacu mau nya dicuapi Nii-chan!"_

 _"Kaa-san masak saja di dapur, biar aku yang mengasuh Sasuke."_

 _8 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Aaaaaaa!"_

 _"Ada apa Sasuke?"_

 _"Ni-Nii-san.. a-aku takut. Aku takut petir."_

 _"Sini, tidur dengan Nii-san."_

 _..._

 _"Hiks.. hiks.. hikss.. sakit."_

 _"Kau kenapa Sasuke."_

 _"Nii-san, sakit."_

 _"Ya ampun, lututmu berdarah! Sini nii-san obati."_

 _6 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Nii-san.."_

 _"Ya Sasuke?"_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti yang ini, bisakah kau ajari aku?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _..._

 _"Apa kau suka hadiahnya, Sasuke?"_

 _"Iya, aku sukaaa sekali. Arigatou nii-san."_

 _"Do itte."_

 _..._

 _"Nii-san aku sayang padamu."_

 _"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Sasuke. Meskipun kau sudah besar, bagiku kau adalah malaikat kecil yang harus selalu kulindungi."_

 _..._

 _"Nii-san maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

 _"Janji apa?"_

 _"Janji untuk selalu ada di sisiku, disaat aku susah maupun senang."_

 _"Tentu saja Sasuke, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."_

 _End of Flashback._

Semua memori masa lalu tentang aku dan Itachi berputar. Semuanya... sejak aku masih kecil hingga sampai sekarang. Memori yang sangat manis untuk dikenang tapi disaat yang bersamaan begitu pahit.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Tanpa sadar butiran asin mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis...

Jujur, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis apalagi menangisi orang lain bahkan ketika Kakek Madara meninggal aku merasa biasa saja dan tidak menangis. Tapi kejadian ini begitu menyakitkan hingga mampu mengiris jiwaku.

 _Flash back (3 tahun yang lalu)_

 _Sesosok gadis bersurai pink tengah memperhatikan pemuda tampan berambut raven dari kejauhan, namun yang sedang diperhatikan tidak menyadarinya. Sakura, nama gadis pink itu mengigit bibir kecilnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memberanikan diri menghampiri pemuda tampan berambut raven itu._

" _A-ano… Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Ta-tapi jangan disini, kita bicara di tempat lain saja."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Sasuke mengerti bahwa Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi Sasuke membawanya ke tempat sepi yaitu di atap bangunan sekolah._

" _Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?"_

" _Eng.. Sudah sekian lama aku memperhatikanmu, sekian lama juga aku menaruh perhatianku padamu meskipun kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini, jadi kupikir aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya secara langsung kalau aku… a-aku.. Aku menyukaimu! Sasuke-kun, suki dayo!"_

 _"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain."_

 _"Siapa? Siapa dia? Apa dia lebih cantik dariku? Apa dia lebih pintar dariku? Apa dia-"_

 _"Sakura... Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa orang itu, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."_

 _"Apakah dia sangat penting bagimu?"_

 _"Tentu saja, meskipun perasaan ini gila dan mustahil. Kalaupun suatu hari nanti dia menikah dengan orang lain aku tidak perduli._ _ _Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hatiku hanya padanya._ "_

 _End of flash back_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ketika Sakura menyatakan cintanya padaku setelah itu aku menolaknya. Tidak kusangka dia secepat itu berpindah ke lain hati dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Itachi. Hingga pada akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura berpacaran lalu menikah...

Kenapa aku begini? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Seharusnya aku tidak berhak menangis, kesal, dan marah. Dia kakakku! Perasaan ini tidak wajar! Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?! Perasaan terkutuk ini membuatku gila. Bisa dipastikan aku akan tenggelam begitu saja dengan perasaan ini. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menceritakan apa yang kualami saat ini pada siapapun! Dan saat ini aku hanya berdo'a pada Kami-sama semoga tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau aku...

.

.

Mencintai kakakku sendiri

 **The End  
**

* * *

A/N :Ayumi is BACK! Setelah 2 tahun vakum akhirnya kembali dengan membawa karya nista ini. YAP! This is PLOT TWIST! Ahh~~... Akhirnya selesai juga! Apakah ada yang ngerasa ketipu dengan alur ceritanya? Aku berusaha mati-matian menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang menurutku ambigu supaya ga keliatan kalo sebenarnya Sasuke suka sama kakaknya sendiri.

Karena udah lama vakum dan ga nulis ff, Ayumi jadi kaku dan maaf kalo misalnya di ff ini feels nya ga ngena. #nunduk

Di chapter terakhir ini entah kenapa jadi teringat sama lagunya DBSK - Why did I fall in love with you tapi yang yaoi version XD #emangada (?)

Sekali lagi, apakah ada yang merasa tertipu dengan alur ceritanya? Hah? Ga ada? Oh yaudah T.T

Mohon reviewnya dari para senpai dan kouhai #matagenit (?) Kalo ada yang silent reader nanti saya cium (?)

Makasih udah baca~..


End file.
